villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chaos Machina
Chaos Machina is a major antagonist in the anime Cautious Hero. She is one of the Four Heavenly Kings under the command of the Demon Lord, meaning she is one of the strongest monsters in the world. Appearance Chaos Machina has black hair, that partly covers her face and red sleepy eyes. On hear head are two little horns. She wears a tight blue bikini on her voluptuous bust and has a red tattoo around her belly button. Her arms are covered in black fur and she has animal-like claws. There is a horned skull tied to her left arm. Her legs are also like a goat with hooves and she has a spiky red tail. Personality She is very cruel and sadistic. For instance, she finds the red blood fountains coming out of humans beautiful. She has no qualms killing people, even children, all the while acting very cheerful. Usually she puts on a very laid back face, even while fighting. When she gets serious, she becomes even stronger. Chaos Machina believes herself to be better and unbeatable. However she does like to praise when an opponent makes a good move and is impressed by this, but only since she wants the fights to be more fun. She is also shown to be very impatient, especially when it comes to hostages. She also tends to be somewhat careful, having multiple aces up her sleeve. Biography When the Demon Lord discovered that a new hero was being summoned, he tasked Chaos Machina to find him. She suspected he would go to a very harmless world with weak monsters, which is why she went there first. She quickly found the hero, Seiya, and his accompanying goddess, Ristarte. She realizes that he has a lot of potential and despite not worrying too much, thinks it best to kill him right there. As she prepares for an attack, he runs away immediately. She is impressed by his good judgement and finds it fascinating. Chaos Machina chased after them and almost caught up when Seiya surprised her with a fire attack. It was just enough for them to escape through a portal. She isn't worried, since she's sure that they'll come back soon. She then heads to the nearby village and takes it under control. She threatens to chop off the head of a villager every ten minutes if the hero doesn't come back. She already kills the first one and laughs maniacally. She decides her next victim to be the father of a little girl. The girl pleads to not hurt him. Chaos Machina comforts her by saying that she wont have to be without her dad for long, as she will be next. After five minutes she gets bored and decides to shorten the time. But then the hero intervenes. When she sees that he is more powerful, she has to go more all-out. She releases the demon inside her by bulking up and stabbing herself. She is in her true form and even more powerful. She tries to incinerate the entire village. But she underestimated Seiya's skills and before she could react, was cut to shreds by him. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Minion Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Murderer Category:Anime Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Lycanthropes Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated